


The Detective's Unwanted Daughter

by kie1993



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kie1993/pseuds/kie1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back after ten years, but he shocked that he has a daughter, that is in Johns care. As Sherlock starts to get back to old life he takes John with him leaving poor Abigail alone as she tries to impress her real dad who just shakes her off finds herself in trouble with the one and only Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I've re written this chapter and the others will follow

It had been ten long years since Sherlock’s death a lot has changed for one Dr John Watson. 3 month after his friends death a little girl was left on the steps of 221B with a note telling Sherlock that the girl was his daughter. John called Mycroft as he held the little girl she was around three, she had Sherlock’s eyes and his hair, and she was looking at John with wide eyes. When Mycroft turned up he was stunned at the girl he told John that he would run test to make sure that she was Sherlock's, John told Mycroft the girl can stay with him until the test come back. Two weeks past and the results came back, the girl John decide to name Abby was happily sitting on the floor playing with blocks John picked up for her and held her close.

“She’s Sherlock’s daughter test came back positive. the mum was a Katie Brown she was found dead last night” Mycroft said. 

“What going to happen to her then?” John asked.

“Either I take her or she goes to a foster home” Mycroft told him.

“Or I’ll take her” John said. “I’ll take look she comfortable here I like the company you can take her when your free”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I am I’ll adopted Abby. What’s her real name?”

“Zoë but Abby is nicer” Mycroft said he looked at the small child who was reaching for her building blocks “I’ll get the papers done so Abby Watson then?”

“Please and thanks Mycroft”

 

Xxxx

10 years later

Abby stood and looked out the window of 221B onto the streets of London, she was watching people passing, deducing them, she knew who was cheating, who lost money. Abby’s dad told her to keep it to herself not to tell anyone what she can do, he wasn’t happy that she could deduce people, it brought him great pain he shouted her when she deduced his girlfriend, she did that when she was 8, 5 years ago her mind was beyond her years she was smart for age. As she stood and looked out she was waiting for one person to come home, as caught the man with sandy blonde hair she smiled and turned from the window.

John gently walked up the stairs of 221B it had been 10 long years since Sherlock was gone. John now has Sherlock’s 13 year old daughter, he loved her like his own, well she was his on paper, John told Abby that she was adopted but never told her that her dad was the one and only Sherlock Holmes, just told her dad was a good man. John opened the door to his home and was met with balloons the smell of cake and something else, he then saw Abby standing in the middle of the room with a smile.

“Happy birthday dad” Abby said with a smile.

“Abby” John said his voice stern. Abby’s smile dropped. 

“I…I thought it would be a nice surprise” Abby’s was voice down her blue/grey eyes looked at him.

John looked at the girl who was wearing her usual clothes which were a black skirt and a dark purple shirt her long black hair was pulled into a side pony tail, John walked further in the room as Abby started to picking up items, John moved forwarded to stop her, he grabbed her wrist. Abby looked up

“Thank you” John said “So what have I got for dinner”

“Five bean chilli with nachos” Abby said with a smile.

John gave Abby a big hug before he sat down at the table which was laid out nicely napkins folded a lot of effort was put into it into the whole of 221B, John smiled as he watched her dish out there food he was happy. John birthday was usually spent putting Abby to bed or giving her to Mycroft to look after as he went to the pub. Abby placed the food on the table as she sat down.

The meal went well John really enjoyed his birthday he was shocked that Abby had got him a new stethoscope he smiled and gave her a big hug, John found himself curled up on the sofa with an old film and a slice of Mrs Hudson cake she made him. John turned to see Abby who has grown so much from the little girl that was left on the door step all those years ago, she was like Sherlock her mind her looks but she was caring loving and showed it, she was reading her kindle this was the usually he’ll put a film on and Abby will read or they both watch the film but these never happened innless her homework was done.

Xxxx

John smiled today was cleaning day and Abby’s turn they always take it turns to clean the flat, he walked to the fridge and picked the shopping list up he spotted Abby with her headphones in standing in front of a pile of book as she was dusting the bookshelf. 

 

“I’m popping to the shops won’t be long” John told her. 

“Ok dad” 

John left 221B walking down the street he didn’t see the figure slip in to his home. Abby smiled as she start placing books back in the shelf she picked up a pile and placed them on the shelf in front of her, as Abby cleaned she didn’t hear the door open or close due to the headphones, the footsteps on the stairs, or the flat door opening the next thing she knew was a bang to the head and a tall figure on top of her. 

“Get off” Abby screamed as she struggled against her attacker.

“Did he send you hmm a Child? Planting bombs?” the man asked.

“What? Oh god someone Hel…” Abby screams where cut off as the man placed his hand over her mouth.

Abby soon found herself tied to one of the dining room chairs, she was scared her head was hurting her heart was thumbing against her chest, she felt hot tears leaving her eyes trickling down her checks. The man who attack her was now standing in front of her he was threatening her. Abby kept looking at the man who had dark curly hair and his eyes were a bit lighter than hers.

“I don’t know what you want” Abby wept.

“Just admit you work for him” he shouted.

John walked up the stairs of 221B he smile he was going to cook Abby’s favourite meal when he was half why up when he heard Abby call out, he ran the rest of the way dropping the bags.

“Abby you ok?” John asked concerned he was scared something big had happened someone hurt her.

John was shocked to see her tied to the chair with a man in front of her. The man turned round and faced John.

“Sherlock”


	2. Chapter 2

John moved past Sherlock and looked towards his daughter, she was shaking tears falling from her eyes, then John noticed the buries forming on her head. Sherlock stared as he was untying the girl, Sherlock contained watching as Abby wrapped her arms around John and buried her head into his chest she was crying ‘in shock that I caught her off guard finds comfort in John adopted child’ Sherlock thought. John was gently stroking Abby’s hair comforting her John gave a glare to Sherlock. 

“What were you thinking? No what the hell you doing here you’re supposed to be dead we buried you I saw your coffin lowed into the ground I took your pulse you were dead” John snapped.

“I did it for you; I did it for Lestrade Mrs. Hudson to keep you safe” Sherlock said sitting on the sofa.

“Ten years. TEN YEARS” Abby jumped in her dads arms. “Then you attack my daughter”

“I was taking down Moriarty web it took this long and it done we’re safe, I didn’t know you adopted a child that looks closely like me that’s bad John you missed me so much that you adopted a child, she was looking through things I thought she was a robber or planting a bomb” Sherlock said in a bored tone standing up once again.

“She a child she a thirteen year old you scared her in her own home” John snapped out of angry.

Sherlock just looked at John then to the girl who was now looking at him her eyes scanning him he looked at her she turned away and broke her embrace on her dad John eyes snapped to hers and gave a soft smile.

“Go get my first aid kit I need it for your wrists and head” John said his voice gently. Abby nodded and left.

John walked close to Sherlock and punched him hard in the face; Sherlock staged backwards and looked at John.

“A lot changed in ten years Sherlock a lot Mrs. Hudson hip got worse she in and out of hospital. Lestrade is still working for the police but hasn’t got the heart in it as he once did and I have a daughter a daughter that's brilliant smart just like her farther have your work it out Sherlock” John said his voice low and threaten.

 

John was still staring at Sherlock watching him try and stop his nose bleeding he didn’t hear Abby walk in his eyes stayed trained on Sherlock.

“Why would I have someone that reminds me off you Sherlock innless of course…?” John said “SHE YOUR DAUGHTER”

A bang made John jump and turn round to see Abby standing there shaking and his medical kit on the floor, she could see the simulates between her and Sherlock, the high cheek bones, the eyes and the hair. 

“I don’t have a daughter John” Sherlock said. John turned back to Sherlock.

“You do she was left on the door step ten years ago, three months after you supposed faunal Mycroft came we ran tests she was yours so I took her in gave her home made her feel loved” 

Another bang made both men look at Abby who was now on the floor John quickly walked over knelled next to her and check her pulse. Abby eyes flattered opened John smiled in relief he noticed her eyes were glazed.

“You ok Hun?” John asked.

“My head hurts” Abby voice was weak.

“Come up to bed I’ll check on you in a bit”

John helped Abby up and walked her to her room; he gently placed her on her bed.

“I’ll be right back”

“Ok dad”

Sherlock was in shock he had a daughter he never wanted to have children god he need to contact Mycroft, he need to know who her mother was Sherlock blinked at the ceiling he attack his own daughter. Sherlock sighed so much to getting back to normal. Sherlock watched John as he picked up his medical kit before leaving the room.  
John gently sat down Abby’s bed he smiled at his well Sherlock’s daughter he gave a small smile as he examined her.

“You got a concusses Abby you’ll be off school for a few days” John said.

Abby nodded and laid down John few her blanket over her and kissed her on the head.

“Dad” she said her voice small.

“It ok baby it ok I know I got a lot to explain” John said.

“So Jake was right I look like the great Detective Sherlock Holmes” 

“Yes he didn’t know but I promise he’ll grow to like you like he did me”

“I hope so”

“Sleep now Hun”


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days passed John kept Abby off school for the rest of the week as the bruising to her head was bad, Mycroft took her to the hospital the next day to make sure nothing was broken which luckily there was nothing. John was happy about that and Mycroft agreed to take her for a couple of days so John could speak to Sherlock. After a talk with Sherlock, John decide to help him clear his name which didn’t take long. When Abby came home her face looking much better but John was still detriment to keep her off school.

“Dad I’m fine I can say I fell or something please I just want to go back to school” Abby pleaded.

“No Hun. Me and Mycroft decide to keep you off school until you face has fully healed” John said.

“Ok”

“I know you want to go but I tell you what I’ll take you to the art museum again” John said with a smile.

“Really?”

“Really will make a day of it”

Sherlock just glared at Abby that’s when the shouts the arguments started, John just wished for them to get along the shouting was mostly from Sherlock, telling Abby she a pain that she stupid that he needed John not her, Abby just let him shout have his rants even if his words hurt her. Sherlock was most annoyed by the sleeping arrangements as Abby was in john’s old room and John in his, so Sherlock was in a small room that was used as storage.

Abby was struggling having her real dad home, her world had been tipped upside down, she was mad that she never told who her real dad was or that her dad knew him, all she knew was that her mum and dad had passed on from this world, Now the great Sherlock Holmes, the one that every one claimed he created Moriarty who was fake, now people knew he was real but when Abby asked about his past she was shouted at and told to leave him alone. The only time Sherlock spoke to her in a calm voice was when he ask her where was John. Abby was starting to wish she could break her promise to her dad and show Sherlock her deducing skills but she didn’t she kept her promise.  
Then the day when Sherlock was supposed to go and give a press release saying he’s alive, and Scotland yard were to apologize the one problem was Sherlock didn’t want to be on camera and it fell on ‘eat out Friday’ Abby and John tradition witch came about when Abby was Seven when John decide to give up cooking for the day. so the plan was to get Sherlock to Scotland yard then go out, but Abby had a thought that wasn’t going to work.

“Abby” John called

“Leave her she causing trouble just being here” Sherlock said as he looked into his/Abby microscope.

“Try and get along, she your daughter you’re the one who wanted you named cleared and it going to be done tonight” John said.

“I didn’t want a daughter” Sherlock said.

Abby was standing by the kitchen door when she heard Sherlock’s comment she sighed, before walking in.

“I’m ready sorry was reading” Abigail’s voice was low quite.

“It ok come on we’re going to see Greg” John said handing her, her long red coat.

“Ok oh hang on I promised Anderson that I would lend him that book” Abby said running up the stairs.

“Great my daughter gets on with the idiot” Sherlock remarked. 

John ignored Sherlock and watched as Abby returned holding a thick book, Sherlock just stood and brushed past them and down the stairs out into the cool air of London, Sherlock turned to see Abby next to him one hand out as she hailed a taxi John stood next to them and opened the door. The taxi ride was silent Abby was staring out the window Sherlock was looking ahead and John was looking at them both once they arrived at Scotland Yard Abby walked ahead a spring in her step.

“She does work experience here she exactly like you” John said.

“She nothing like me John she may look like me but she is nothing like me” Sherlock said.

Greg Lestrade smiled when he saw Abby Watson stand there handing Anderson a book. Greg knew Abby was a smart young girl a lot like her dad he still wished Sherlock was there  
through her life instead of faking his death; Greg opened his office door and went to greet the girl.

“Lestrade hello” Sherlock said behind the DCI.

“Sherlock the press are ready when you are”

“Sir we just waiting on the freak” 

“Hello Donovan I see you still scrubbing Anderson floors”

“What are you impelling?”

“Sherlock” John warned.

“oh please John Anderson still married has a child no bigger than the age of tree judging at the food stains on his trousers Donavon over there has the same aftershave as Anderson yet she pregnant with his child, Abby there may be my so called daughter but is nothing like me doesn’t think the same but likes her books like to be taken out of reality she love school likes a challenge but yet she dumb” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock” John snapped.

“you John Watson missed me never moved thought it would keep me alive took my so called daughter in to keep my spirit alive, had a brief relationship with a woman named Mary I looked at you phone got a job in a new clinic. Lestrade here felt guilty like you do John”

“Stop” Abby said “just stop please and do fucking press conference so I can go home”

“Abby langue and ok as soon as we done” John said.  
Abby nodded John could tell she was hurt by Sherlock’s words he could see in her eyes that she was afraid of Sherlock but yet she was keeping her promise to not deduce people.

“Come on Sherlock let’s get this done” Lestrade said.

The press conference went well until they brought up Abby asking was she Sherlock’s real daughter or did John adopted her out of the foster system.  
Abby was sitting in Lestrade’s office thinking to herself she’ll be back in school Monday so she’ll have a few hours away from Sherlock. Abby was getting used to her real dad being in her life but want just her and John.

Xxx

The weekend was hard reporters were following them all asking them if Abby was the great detective daughter. Abby just kept her head down and decide to stay inside 221B John felt sorry for her she loved walking around baker street or cycling on the weekend but yet Sherlock was changing the routine again. John found Abby curled up in bed fast asleep he closed the door and walked back down stairs to Sherlock who was looking out the window.

“We got a case John” Sherlock said his tone dull.

“I can’t leave Abby” John told him simple

“She asleep she’ll never now plus I’ll be lost without my blogger” 

John nodded as Sherlock and John left Baker Street leavening Abby alone for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Sherlock got back to the flat to find Mycroft sitting on the sofa he didn’t look happy John looked at the time 2:00 pm dam he promised Abby that he’ll take her to school. Sherlock just walked past and into the bathroom.

“My niece rang me this morning asking if I knew where her dad was” Mycroft spoke calmly.

“Sorry I was helping Sherlock”

“I know John just be there for her tonight the school has rang the press have been outside trying to talk to her Lestrade picking her up and John remember she here too I told her you were called to an emergency ” Mycroft told him as he left.

Xxx

Abby was watching the cameras people try to get a picture of her asking questions she want her day her she was scared as the final bell rang as she walked out on to the play ground she walked quickly trying to cover her face that’s when she felt a coat on her head she gasped.

“Just keep walking Abby” Lestrade voice filled her head she relaxed.

Lestrade guide the young teen into the waiting car before getting in himself he removed the coat and saw Abby her eyes were wide.

“It’ll be ok” Lestrade told her.

“He doesn’t want me. Why can’t it all just go away?” 

“They will get bored and move on” Lestrade was worried the young girl was never this down he needed to have a word with Sherlock.

Xxx

Moriarty sighed as he flicked through the channels on the TV he stopped at the news channel when he saw a picture of Sherlock Holmes and a girl.

“We all know Sherlock Holmes is back after ten long years but the next question. Who the girl? known as Abby Watson but is she adopted and just looks like Mr. Holmes or is she   
Sherlock Holmes daughter that Dr Watson agreed to look after” the news reporter said.

“Ohh Sherlock, Sherlock naughty boy little Abby Watson let’s say hello shall we” Moriarty said to the room as he planed his new game.

Xxx

Lestrade watched as Abby walked into 221B he looked up and saw Sherlock staring out the window he sighed they managed to get the press away from the flat, he felt for the girl to be stuck knowing that John brought her up but now her real dad back. Lestrade drove off hoping John will talk to her.  
Abby walked into the flat she walked past the detective and her dad and moved upstairs John made to follow her when the TV caught his eye.

“We all know Sherlock Holmes is back after ten long years but the next question. Who the girl? known as Abby Watson but is she adopted and just looks like Mr. Holmes or is she 

Sherlock Holmes daughter that Dr Watson agreed to look after”

John saw Abby photo he sighed and looked up the stairs at his daughter retreating form this was going to be hard he turned and looked at Sherlock who stared at the TV. John just sighed he watched as blurred photos appeared some clear, then a film short as he saw Lestrade coat cover her head and helped her walked away.

“God” John moved up the stairs he walked into Abby room saw her writing she looked up her eyes were looking at him John moved closer and pulled her into a hug Abby moved her arms around him her dad.

“Why won’t it stop” Abby asked.

“They like a good story it will pass I promise you that it will pass” John said. Gently stroking her hair Abby looked up “now do your homework we have burgers tonight”

Abby sat at her desk looking over her maths work she was bored her brain knew all the answers she done it in 5 minutes she was checking over before she started her English paper a short story her laptop was gently playing music a ping made her look at the screen a message appeared.

Abby have you seen your dads blog it cool check it out here the link.  
Kev x

Abby followed the link and looked at the blog she was surprised about the amount stuff they did the cases and she was related to the man to Sherlock Holmes as she read she found a new blog entry.

WE’RE BACK

Which was dated for today Abby felt her heart sink that her uncle lied to her that her dad was off again solving cases she closed the program at least she knew what they were up to now, she moved over to her bed and stared at the ceiling her mind turning.  
Abby walked down stairs she looked to Sherlock who was now looking at a microscope she sighed as she sat opposite him.

“Stop thinking” Sherlock said.

“I can’t stop thinking no one can, not even you” Abby sated.

“Try it you're distracting”

“You’re distracting”

Sherlock looked up and stared at her Abby met his eyes; Sherlock could see why people could tell that she was his and wanted answers.

“Me I’m not the one who been playing music for the best part of an hour” Sherlock snapped.

“Sherlock calm, leave her be, are you eating or not” John interrupted them.

“No I’m not I’m on a case” Sherlock went back to the microscope John dished out the food as on as Abby was finished she was gone she was back in her room. She stared at computer as she tried to reel her mind to write a story but nothing came her mind was still on Sherlock.

Xxx

Moriarty stood and smiled at his plan first he need to get Sherlock and his pet out of the flat and leave little Abby alone so he can start his games with the trio, he watched as the lights went out in 221B before walking away little Abby was going to be a big part of the game.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and as John promised the press left them alone no one was really concerned there were new stories to talk about, Sherlock and Abby were still fight now over a violin that John gave Abby when she started playing Abby was in tears by the end of it as John took Sherlock’s side. Abby noticed that her dad and Sherlock were more and busier taking cases John leaving Abby at home alone.

Abby stood outside a small restaurant waiting for her dad it already been 10 minutes she received a text to meet him here she was happy she thought she final been remembered as time ticked on the rain started Abby peered through the window to see if she could spot him but no. as it reached an hour Abby figured that he forgot once again. Abby turned away and walked away she was soaked her hair stuck to her face. Abby stared at the flat the lights were on her heart sank she walked up the stairs she could smell Chinese she pushed opened the door and found her dad and Sherlock sitting on the couch with a file.

“Abby where have you been?” John snapped seeing his daughter standing in the door way.

Abby just walked past trying to hold the tears back it hurt she felt like she didn’t belong John grabbed her arm and turned her round to face him. 

“Don’t ignore me were you with a friend Mycroft” John asked.

“No I was on my own outside the restaurant you texted me about for an hour while you’re here eating that’s where I was” Abby screamed.

John was shocked he forgot for once in his life he forgot there Friday plans he tried to pull her in for a hug but she pulled away John watched as tears streamed down her face she was putting her hands through her hair Sherlock watched he saw her she was scared she was getting worked up.

“Abby honey I’m sorry time I was caught up” John tried to comfort her.

“Leave it I need to get out of these cloths I’m not hungry I’m off to bed” her voice was cold held no emotion. 

John watched her go he felt guilty he sank on to his chair Sherlock grabbed a plate put some rice on a plate some sweet and sour chicken and walked up to her room, John wanted to make it up to her he decide that next weekend they’ll take a holiday down to Wales away from it all.  
Sherlock walked into the girl’s room he found her curled up on her bed he could see that she was shaking and hearing her snuffling, she was wrapped in a fluffy black dressing gown. Sherlock moved round so he was facing the girl.

“You need to eat” Sherlock said.

“You don’t”

“You were out in the cold for over an hour eat something warm will warm you up”

“Just go away please I want to be alone” 

Sherlock left he placed the plate on her desk, he walked back down and found John on the phone his laptop out.

“Yeah two tickets, yes thank you” John said he looked at Sherlock.

Xxx

Abby was reading her dads blog to find out what he was up to she felt she was the parent it had been 6 days since the indecent yet nothing had changed she was still left alone, a case had taken over the flat Abby laughed at herself of course it has it like she just a another person staying here not a family member.  
Abby heard a knock at the door she quickly mimeses the window and went to answer the door, he looked at her dad before walking back to the desk.

“Hi Hun you alright?” John asked as he sat on her bed.

“I’m fine, what do you want?” Abby asked she knew when her dad wanted things.

“A holiday with you”

“What no Sherlock” Abby snapped.

“Abby please this is my way of saying I’ve booked a weekend away in Cardiff” John said.

“What me you and…”

“Just me and you we haven’t had a day alone in ages will be leaving tomorrow the school already been sorted and will come home late Sunday”

“Really just me and you……” Abby asked.

“Yes just me and you I promise” John told her.

“I guess I ought to start packing” Abby said getting up and hugging John she smiled.

John walked out happy he made her happy next was to pack himself to make sure he had to pack himself. Mycroft was keeping Sherlock busy with a case so John could take Abby away, John smiled as he packed his things.

Xxx

Abby was staring out the train window she had a smile on her face as they managed to leave the flat without seeing Sherlock as he was out running around London Abby was hoping nothing could mess up their holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

John smiled as Abby took another photo as they stood outside Cardiff castle, John walked back over and looked at the picture.

“There really nice so where to next” John asked.

“Bute Park” a deep mescaline voice said.

“Sherlock” John exclaimed.

“We have a case it took me 24 hours to find your hotel come along” Sherlock said.

“I can’t this is me and Abby holiday you’re supposed to be in London” John snapped.

“Solved that this is a new case, she can come with us”

Abby followed behind the two men her feet dragging she was upset that Sherlock was here, she saw the crime type and stopped she could remember when this was across her school after one of her teacher’s decide to shoot herself.

“Abby stay here I shouldn’t be long” John told her.

Abby made her way to a bench and sat down, she wanted to scream at Sherlock to go home and leave them alone. Abby could hear Sherlock calling her dumb and saying that she was in the way, she got up and walked away back to the hotel after dropping a text to her dad.

Xxx

Abby was shocked to see her uncle sitting on one of the beds. Mycroft stood when he saw his niece he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her as she started shaking her tears soon came.

“I’m not dumb I’m I he keeps saying I’m dumb” Abby sobbed.

“No you’re not your very smart I have seen your grades there higher than the rest” Mycroft tried to comfort her.

“Why doesn’t he like me and he taken my dad away”

Mycroft sat watching Abby sleep her eyes were still wet he was annoyed with Sherlock and John, he sighed he knew that she was being left alone but on the holiday meant for John and Abby he heard the door click and watched John and Sherlock entered laughing, they stopped when they saw him.

“Brother what are you doing here” Sherlock asked.

“Coming to collect you” Mycroft spoke “This is Abby holiday away from you”

“I had a case I work well with John you know that” 

Sherlock was wishing he had his violin to drown out his brother then he noticed the girl on the bed he could tell she had been crying even John could see.

“I’m warning you know John this could kill her you not being round think”

Xxx

The trio were back in London Abby not saying much until Sherlock went too far winding every one up. That Abby snapped and showed him what she can do.

“Really let’s see you’re a sociopath that’s what you say you love to love cases you used to be a drug addict very bad by the look of it, you smoke judging by your teeth you don’t get along with your family never did not when you were young either, you faked your death to save people friends people you care about but yet you say you don’t care” Abigail paused “10 years you’ve been gone you been leaving on the street you know the streets even though you could of took Mycroft offer to stay in houses he ones but no you don’t like asking for help to proud the last two years you been some where warm you got a bit of a tan not sure where you been all over. You have dyed you hair to blend in can still see blonde on the ends. You care about someone in this room more than care more than your daughter who you never wanted shocked I’m here shocked I’m in johns custody you want me gone you rang Mycroft and asked him to take me so you can go back to normal but he said no that he’ll only take me if something happens to my dad John but now your back and our DNA match knowing Mycroft he’ll put you down as my next of kin, you may hate me think I’m not like you but I’m like you in more ways than one but the only difference is that I care. Did I get anything wrong Mr Holmes?”

Everyone turned and looked at the girl who was standing close to Sherlock John had smile Sherlock was speechless he stayed at the girl shocked at her. Abigail moved back a bit.

“You don’t like it do you? Then don’t do it to others innless you want to hear the truth” with that Abigail walked out leavening the stunned four

John and Lestrade were the first too recover John had a small smile but was angry he promised her Lestrade just laughed next was molly who just stared at Sherlock.

“So did she get anything wrong?” Lestrade asked.

“No, no she didn’t”

Xxx

Abby at on a swing like the own company she wanted to have a few minutes of on her own before facing her dad. She felt another prance.

“You got everything right”

“I know I’ve been watching as you don’t seem to notice me” Abby turned to face Sherlock 

“Your distracting”

“Just tell my dad that you love him already he loves you”

Xxx

John looked as Abby walked in Sherlock behind her he gave John a small nodded before leaving them .

“You know the promise we made Abby not that I’m happy it was shocking but you still broke the promise “ John said.

“What like you, you keep breaking them now plus he was upsetting them” Abby said.

“Abby”

“Don’t, I’m used to it, and I get it he back and you want your life back just leave me then”

“We don’t once Abby I forgot about you”

“No twice you forgot about our plans but no you keep going out leaving me I want to spend time with you but your never here you out with Sherlock god you haven’t even realised that I have cooked that I’m cycling to school now” Abby paused “it like YOU DON’T WANT ME”

“Go to your room Abby I can’t deal with this”

“Dad please”

“GO ABBY I CAN’T DEAL WITH YOU, YOU JUST UNGRATEFUL I” 

Abby left she never heard her dad like that she walked away as Sherlock walked in, Sherlock watched John before walking and sitting down in his chair and watched John.

“I know about your feeling for me” Sherlock spoke.

“What?” John asked facing him.

“I know that you love me” Sherlock said getting up. “I feel the same”

John took the steps taking Sherlock in to a peasants kiss Sherlock replied he felt having John in his arms he pulled back resting his fore head against Johns.

“I love you John Watson” Sherlock said.

“I’m sorry about Abby it hard…”

“Shh we forget about her tonight” Sherlock told him.

Xxx

Moriarty smiled as he final had his plan.


End file.
